Conventional electromagnetic radiation (light) reflectors consist of flexible members that move relative to an incident light beam to reflect the incident light at a predefined angle. For magnetically based devices, the movement of the reflector is usually due to the interactions of energized coils with permanent magnets arranged in proximity to one another. These conventional reflectors are relatively large (1 cubic cm) and tend to require labor intensive assembly. The subject of this disclosure is a novel integrated micro-electromagnetic light reflector. This reflector comprises a cantilever, activation current trace, flux focusing member, and integrated control circuitry to control the current to the activation trace. The cantilever further comprises a silicon nitride base which is coated with a hard magnetic material that is polarized along its length. The magnetic material is itself coated with a thin metallic layer for reflecting incident light. This device lends itself to automated mass fabrication thereby reducing per unit cost with improved reliability. Moreover, it enables a reduction in size (less than 1 cubic mm) and can be fully integrated with drive electronics etc., all on the same substrate. This makes it ideal for applications such as digital display and printing devices.